


Fairy Tail High

by Logical_Phoenix



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Phoenix/pseuds/Logical_Phoenix
Summary: Where there are cities, there are schools. Where there are schools, there are students and people. Where there are students and people, a lot of "things" are gonna happen. Including romance.....This story is also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. Check it out there! Wattpad, right now, has the most chapters of this book. Feel free to check it out!





	1. School...hm...SCHOOL?!

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu! Natsu! You're going to be late again!" Zeref, my brother shouted.

"Summertime still, pleeaase?" I moaned.

"You'd better get up, mister, unless you want me up there," warned Zeref. 'Oh geez,' I thought. Zeref hardly ever loses his cool, and when he does, the person that he's angry with will not have a good week. You heard me. A whole week.

"o-ok!" I squeaked. I rushed to brush my teeth, take a shower, wash my face, get breakfast from Zeref, and pedaled as fast as I could all the way to school. I was nearly late! I turned the corner, ran through the busy hallways, and rushed to find my schedule. That is, until I met some old friends at the entrance.

"Oi! Flame brain! Outta my way, you're gonna make me late!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? You're making me late!" I yelled

"You want some, you dense rock?"

"Bring it on, you stripper!"

"What did you call me, you piece of junkyard trash?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Ice Princess!"

Our heads clashed, and we glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You boys causing trouble?" Erza boomed over us.

"No- no ma'am" we both squeaked while hugging each other.

Soon, we found our way, got our schedules, and headed to class.

______________________________________________________________________

My schedule-

7:45 A.M.- Homeroom- History of Magic

8:30 A.M.- Types of Magic

9: 15 A.M.- Magic Foods

10:00 A.M.-Strategic Battling

10:50 A.M.- Break

11:10 A.M.- Battle Class

12:30 P.M.- Lunch

1:00 P.M.- Study Hall

1:30 P.M.- Magic tools

2:15 P.M.- Business of Magic

2:45 P.M.- Break

3:20- Magic Rituals and Magic Transfers

4:00- Dismissal

________________________________________________________________

I was confused. I remembered the school as a normal high school. Better go to the auditorium like Erza said.

Now I wondered,' Dang, I wonder what type of magic I'll use. This is gonna be a great school year!'

_______________________________________________________________________

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" my little sister, Wendy called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming! Coming!" I yelled. I did my normal morning routine, then went to school after I dropped Wendy off at her school.

I noticed my schedule was all funky. Magic, really? I personally always dreamed of wielding magic, but in my very own high school? This is really, really weird. I guess I'll ask my friends Erza, Juvia, Levy, Mira, and her little sister Lisanna. I noticed a new kid with our guy group, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow. He had pink hair, and the first thing that came to my head was," Is that hair color natural? Honestly, who has natural pink hair?" I've never noticed him before, but first I need to go to the auditorium for Principal Makarov's explanation of the classes. I mean, it's not everyday you see a magic schedule on the first day of school. Weird much?

____________________________________________________________________________

My schedule-

7:45 A.M.-Homeroom- History of Magic

8:30 A.M.- Magic Foods

9:15 A.M.- Types of Magic

10:00 A.M.- Strategic Battling

10:50 A.M.- Break

11:10 A.M.- Battle Class

12:30 P.M.- Lunch

1:00 P.M.- Study Hall

1:30 P.M.- Business of Magic

2:15 P.M.- Magic Rituals and Magic Transfers

2:45 P.M.- Break

3:20 P.M.- Magic Tools

4:00 P.M.- Dismissal

____________________________________________________________________

Both at the same time-

"Well, time to go to the auditorium!"

_________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Don't forget to comment, follow me, and share this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant for Wattpad, so if you see a "vote" or "follow me" it's from there! XD

Natsu's P.O.V.-

I can't believe there's real magic in our school. I already saw some people unknowingly using and discovering their magical powers. I saw a girl, I think her name's Laki, using what looked like "Wood-Make" magic. She made the school's symbol and gave it to her friend.

I saw a guy that seemed paranoid because he seemed to be able to hear everyone's thoughts. 'Cobra,' I remembered. His real name is Erik, but he's so sneaky, we gave him the nickname 'Cobra.' Plenty of other people were testing out their new powers. Even Gray was using the same type of magic as Laki, except with ice! Suits him. I think I'd like some fire for my tabasco sauce. Just saying, ya know?

In the auditorium, Principal Makarov and a what seemed like a little girl was grinning wildly at all of us from the stage. Gramps seemed well behaved. Hard so say but I think it's the girl.

"Listen up, brats!"Nope, never mind the good behavior. Not at all.

"You all may be wondering what's with the schedule, and I see some of you already figured it out. Magic has entered this school, all thanks to Ethernano, which comes from the atmosphere and has entered our school. Today, you will be learning about what type of magic you will use. That will cut into some of your break time." Gramps said as some people,(including me) groaned. The break was the best part of the day, second to lunch. I mean, who doesn't love break. Other than our 'girl group' as my new friends put it.

"Everyone will proceed to different classes depending on how powerful the person is and their skill, logically, and powerfully. There is a normal class, which is exactly as it sounds, where people with no 'extraordinary' powers are. Then there are S-Class wizards and Mages, who are very powerful. Then there's mid-class wizards, who rise above the average, but aren't quite S-Class leveled. You will all be sorted by this crystal." he continued, pointing to a crystal ball. "This is a Magic Power Finder, known as MPF for short." At the end of the week, after you all have gained your power, you will cast a spell on this device. It will determine your ranks.

"All right! I'm gonna make S-Class, just you wait, flame-brain! And I'll score higher than you!" Gray yelled.

"You wanna go right here? Bring it on, I'll just own your face!" I yelled back.

"You don't even know your own power! How are you supposed to beat me, and Ice-Make wizard?!"

Now I was fuming. I was so mad, I was burning. Everyone gasped, and Gray's eyes widened. I looked down. My feet and hands started to smoke. I knew immediately what to do. I shot fire out of my feet, raising me in the air, trying not to burn people, and lit my fists on fire, and grinned wildly.

"Come and get me, ice princess!" I taunted.

Everyone was making money bets now, saying who would win.

Makarov's eyes were wide at me, but he quickly regained his posture, then turned into a giant, scaring me and Gray so bad we were hugging.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE ON OUR NEW BATTLEFIELD!" he boomed while grinning.

We smiled, then jetted through the wall outside while Makarov's grin turned into a broken face. "You- could've used the door" he creaked.

No one's P.O.V.

The woman, who introduced herself as the spirit of the founder of the school, named Mavis Vermillion, said "Those 2 sure have a lot of excess energy! I hope they don't run out of magic energy before the fight."

Everyone gathered outside, only to see Natsu stuck in a pillar of ice on an ice rink, most likely made by Gray.

"Well", Makarov said," that was quick.

Mavis warned," Wait and see, don't be quick to conclusions. I sense a strong wave of magical energy coming from the fire boy."

She was right. Natsu made the ground rumble, scaring everyone, and burst into an explosion, destroying the pillar, and the rink of ice.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu yelled, destroying the entire battlefield and most of the greenery outside the school. Gray lied there, in a burning crater, while Natsu was grinning away.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Makarov boomed.

The headmaster couldn't believe it. A dragon slayer, at his very own school? That was so rare! He wondered, what if there are more? He needed to discuss this with Natsu.

While everyone was tending to Gray, Natsu sat in Makarov's office.

"Natsu."

"Yeah, gramps?"

"Where did you learn ancient dragon slayer magic?"

"I dunno, I just said random words."

"We need to look at your past."

"Past? What past?"

Mavis then appeared, and said,"Why don't we travel back in time? 400 years ago, to be exact."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Second one today, because I was bored. Don't forget to comment what you think!

Sayonara!

-Logical_Phoenix


End file.
